Summer time
by redthe3rd
Summary: Kink-meme de-anon; WWII AU, Feliks is forced to visit the countryside during the war, where he meets a German soldier.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical evening route. The one he took to get the small packages across to Warsaw ghetto. Inside mostly medicine and fake documents. He dressed in common brown coat, a bit to big to accommodate the extras without raising suspicion.

He looked up to his friends face. Toris saw that and offered a small smile. Always comforting. A few years older and a lot more mature, he was the leader of their squad.

It was a nice May night. Still warm. Quiet. The city of Warsaw was beautiful despite the ongoing war. It got used to it a lot easier then it's inhabitants. The trees planted along the streets were in bloom.

They neared the place, where the packages were left. A small crack at the bottom of the ghetto wall. Toris lighted up a cigarette, probably just to make it a bit less suspicious that two people stood near the ghetto wall with the uprising going on inside. An excuse that wouldn't work anyway, anybody outside after nightfall would be questioned.

Feliks bent down and quickly showed the envelope into the crack. He smiled at the job well done.

Then there was a gunshot, some screaming in German. Feliks found himself lying on the pavement, his arm was burning. Pain was severe. He knew he was shot but couldn't locate the precise place. Obviously not the head, he was still alive.  
Next to him Toris was kneeling aiming at the German soldiers or gestapo patrol that walked in on them. They never asked questions first.  
He aimed and shot both of them down and helped his friend get up. Feliks winced at the pain, his side was also hit.  
They started running, wildly knowing that soon reinforcement will come after them. Few turns and corners later and they were at Feliks' place. Safe.

* * *

Feliks was sitting on the bed as Toris slowly bandaged his arm, after disinfecting and putting on some stitches. It was good Toris completed the first two years of medical degree before war broke out. The bleeding mostly stopped.

Feliks' mother stood near the door of the room, arms crossed on her chest, looking over disapprovingly.

"Can you move your fingers?" Toris said, brushing his hand over the bandages gently. The other tried but only winced at the pain. "I take that as a no."

Feliks offered an apologetic smile.

They looked into each others eyes, both gleaming, like two accomplices of a prank. One bad arm for two lives of German soldiers. Not bad.

"Probably you got a torn muscle, it will heal in few months. Your left side is just scratched."

"It's fine" Feliks put up his most brave smile when another bit of pain shot thorough his arm.

"I think this is a good moment for you to visit you aunts in the countryside" His mother started with a decisive tone. The one that made clear that there was no room for argument.

"No" Feliks protested "I have duties here."

"I will not tolerate my son bringing troubles to this household." The woman hissed with anger.

"Troubles? You call this troubles."

"You're visiting your aunts. Tomorrow."

"I can't go. Don't you understand."

Feliks turned to look at Toris, seeking any help. "You will be easily found out if you stay here" he said not meeting the other boys eyes "You'll be risking your life."

"This is war, we are meant to risk our lives" Feliks groaned.

"They'll know when you go to school, teachers will find out sooner or later." Toris squeezed his colleague's hand, eyes asking for forgiveness "and that will also put others in danger. You know that it may only lead to trouble."

Feliks' mother still looked over with a grimace from the corner of the room.  
Few hours of bartering later the blond resigned himself and prepared to leave for the countryside.

* * *

It was dawn and Feliks was telling the last information to Toris. Now their squad would need to pick a new person in charge of printing the newspapers and fake documents, distributing them in the underground or the ghetto.

Feliks also needed to be assured several times that his classmates from school (the underground one, for the German high school mates he couldn't care less) will get his temporary goodbye. He was just a normal eighteen year old. He planned to pass the maturity exam this June, but that would have to wait, and get to the university. Maybe study history and polish. There was not much choice when you studied in the underground, worked for the underground and fought in Grey Ranks.

"I'll be back soon" He said looking at Toris, his face smiling but eyes conveyed the grim undertone. He wanted to fight not laze around on some farm. He was finally old enough and became a part of assault group.

"I know you'll be back soon" his friend smiled. Toris fought from the beginning of war and you could see the years of stress on his young face.

"Keep my place warm for me"

Toris smiled "Of course" and then put a small revolver in the others hand "You're my dearest friend, please keep yourself safe until you're back. Hope that will help."

Feliks smiled as he moved the item into the pocket of his pants.

"You should worry about yourself first. I'll have lazy holidays on a farm."

"Yep. Hopefully like the one in Pan Tadeusz. But you know the countryside will be not as nice." Toris nudged the other with an elbow.

Feliks rolled his eyes, when would this 'joke' get old. There were some cons about having a Lithuanian in a squad. "Yes, I get it, I get it. There's nothing as beautiful as Lithuania. You can show off."

They left the coziness of the blonds flat and stood outside. The morning greeted them with clear sky.

The hugged, said brief goodbye and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

The village was to the south of Warsaw. Typical place where the devil says goodnight. Not touched by the war, the inhabitants saw a few German troops from time to time. Children run around without fear or care in the world.

Feliks' aunts cottage was attached to the small main square. On the other side of the house stretched out a big garden. There was no electricity or running water. Four tiny bedrooms, of which the boy's one window overlooked the back. A young apple tree grew just outside.

After two weeks, the slow pace of life and lack of danger soothed Feliks' nerves. His arm healed slowly.

He didn't work. Not that he didn't feel like it. His aunts made it clear that they didn't want him showing himself outside if not necessary. Just not to raise suspicion. He was supposed to act like a shadow until he blended into the community. He just smirked at that suggestion, there was no one the village people could contact. Nobody cared about this godforsaken place.

It was a lazy afternoon. Warm sun rays shone through the open window. Feliks sat on the bed, one of tree furniture pieces in the room. There was also a chest of draws, where he hid his pistol and personal documents amongst the clothes, and a small bedside table.

The boy was intently looking at a photograph. It was taken on a hot May day like this one, a year before. In the picture he stood in between Toris and his cousin Ela, somewhere in the middle of corn-field, after their military preparation manoeuvres ended. He didn't remember who snapped it.

Nobody would have guessed, it looked like a friends summer trip. It would be a friends outing, if there was no war.

Feliks smiled at his cousin's face, Ela was always a fierce and beautiful girl. She had red pansy flowers in her long brow hair, so did Feliks. Both were smiling wildly. Only Toris stood there with slightly embarrassed expression.

Now Ela was gone, caught on a street without documents and taken away. She disappeared.

Feliks turned to the letter that came with the photo.  
Just the first line made him smirk, Toris addressed the letter to one of his aunts just to not raise suspicion and alert anyone that Feliks live in the cottage, in case authority checked. Must he always be three times more secretive then necessary? There was no possibility that the censorship read every letter in this country, was there.

_Dearest Zofia_

I hope this letter finds you well.

I am afraid that Maria's health turned to worse and she may not make it. I Fear the worst.

The plum tree outside my window is still blooming. I miss our walks terribly my dearest friend and long for our talks.

Your friends send their greetings.

Keep safe

_T._

Feliks re-read the short letter. The news were not good, ghetto uprising (or Maria) was on a loosing streak The news were grim.  
He shuffled around the room to find some paper and pencil to scribble the reply, a wicked idea in his mind.

_Dear Tadeusz_

I am well. I am very grateful for the photograph, it is placed now on my bedside table.

I long for you company. This place offers no news apart from the village gossip. The air stands still in here.

My room has a window with a lovely view of the garden.  
I hope to visit this place together with you when things are calm down. For sure you would cure my boredom.

Keep warm  
Zofia

Feliks snickered while signing. The joke hopefully would cure his captain from this obsessive worrying, or at least lift up his spirits.

Few days later, the peace in the village ended. A small squadron of German soldiers moved into the village square and demanded to be treat as guests. The people approached this new factor in their life with varied enthusiasm. From the kitchen Feliks only glared at the German soldiers, walking in circles around the centre like wolfs. Prohibited by his aunts to go outside.

His aunts came home in the evening, pleased that his nephew was a good boy and didn't cause trouble.  
They sat at the table eating supper. The silence was thick but Feliks was not in a mood to please the old ladies, or late virgins as he called them in his thoughts, with a conversation.  
Unfortunately they needed to share some news, apparently it became obligatory for each household to host at least one of the soldiers. No arguments.

Feliks finished supper in his bedroom. Chocking down on his anger.

In the morning Feliks decided to vent out his frustration by chopping all the wood stored in the shed. With only one hand healthy this task would occupy him for long hours. Thank God for that. Or he would thank God if he had evaded the meeting for a while longer.

"Guten Morgen!" he heard from somewhere near behind. So the occupant was here already. Feliks ignored him and continued his painfully slow task.

If his family wanted to grant Germans some favours then fine, but he would not spare soldiers a glance much less speak in their filthy language. He was already supposed to act as a shadow, no harm to also pretend to be deaf and mute.

"Oi! Guten Morgen"

Feliks could feel the other stepping closer and squeezed his eyes shut waiting for upcoming punishment for his disobedience.

"So, is a good morning the right answer?"

Feliks turned and when he saw the German, he gasped. He didn't expect that. The man was surely a devil, deathly pale with red eyes, disguised in crisp military uniform.

"That handsome?" The soldier strolled leisurely to the place Feliks stood, his lips in a smirk. The man spoke Polish, fluent Polish.

The blond's eyes remained wide. By reflex he made a cross sing in the air.

"No worries. I'm not a devil," The German smiled and Feliks averted his eyes, embarrassed that he gave away his thoughts. "Thou I get that a lot. Lieutenant Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Feliks Lukasiewicz"

"Pleased to meet you."

The first evening Gilbert spent at their house the aunts prepared an 'official supper', which meant they ate a bit more then bread with butter. There was some cheese and boiled eggs.

The only light source was a small gas lamp and most of the kitchen remained in the dark. The four sat at a small table.

Gilbert commented without end about how happy it made him to finally eat a home made meal and complimented both women's cuisine, easing the thick atmosphere. Feliks wanted to roll his eye at the man's eager attempts but refrained from doing so to not get reprimanded. He ate in silence trying to ignore the unwanted occupant in the house.

"You speak a very good Polish Mr. Beillschmidt"

"Yeah" Gilbert gulped down a big chunk of bread with milk "My family lived near the border. And my grandma was Polish."

"Oh, was she?" aunt Leokadia became visibly relaxed

"Yep. She always made this awesome soup for Christmas with beetroots and small pierogi" Gilbert gesticulated wildly, new piece of bread in hand. Few crumbles fell on tabletop.

"Barszcz." Zofia offered.

"That's it. Thanks" Gilbert gave them a charming smile. He certainly had his way with the ladies. Old ladies.

"So how old are you ?" Zofia inquired.

"Twenty five."

"Such fine and handsome man you are." one of the aunts said.

Gilbert just shrugged, but there was some blush on his cheeks. Did he feel uneasy or was he flattered.

"Your mother must be very proud of you. Her boy fighting for this country."

Feliks' body tensed. For the first time during the meal he shot his gaze up from the plate, glaring daggers at his family. Traitors sympathizing with the occupant. Gilbert must have noticed as he swiftly switched the subject.

"I saw your beautiful garden. Very nice."

Both aunts blushed.

===  
Ela is a short for Elizaveta aka Hungary  
Zofia and Tadeus, pair of young lovers, are characters from Pan Tadeusz by Adam Mickiewicz


	3. Chapter 3

In upcoming weeks life in the village adjusted to the presence of stationed soldiers, more easily then thought possible.

Feliks had to admit that Gilbert was a nice man. A bit obnoxious and spoke to loud, it was the fault of being in artillery he justified. He tried to be on friendly terms with everyone. Never did he use his status to persuade or ridicule others. So unlike the SS in Warsaw.

Other soldiers were the same. They did not disturb the lives of the locals. Some villagers started to even sympathize with them, they did spend their money generously.

They were all alike Gilbert, tired eyes and beaten bodies. Relishing in the peacefulness of countryside air.

The only problems the Germans caused was the ruckus of extensive evening serenades, sang while drinking to happy oblivion. Nobody dared to reprimand them. But apart from off key singing they didn't do any harm and dispersed everyday around eleven, returning to their temporary homes for the night.

It was common to eat the breakfast together on Sunday. Feliks was delegated to wake up Gilbert, sleeping in after another night of drinking. His aunts thought it was improper for a lady to wake up a man, even with the 20 years difference in-between them.

Being always moody in the morning, Feliks didn't even bother knocking and barged into the room. Gilbert shot up on his bed and quickly hid some book under his blanket. He could see the mild nervousness on the other's face. Eyes of a child caught being naughty. The blond only rose a brow at that. Slowly a sly smile spread on his face when he understood what Gilbert was probably reading.

He casually strolled to the german's bed and plopped down. What a great start of the day to see Gilbert so flustered.

"Were having breakfast?" Feliks said, giving a reason of the early visit.

"Uh, sure" Gilbert tensed and looked all around the room, anywhere other than Feliks "I'll be there soon."

None made any moves to stand from the bed, Gilbert only shifted a bit under the blanket.

"Soo…" Feliks started slowly, stretching the word to savour the look of uneasiness on the other's face. "What'cha reading?"

"Nothing much"

"Oh" he stretch the pause, again "Really?"

Gilbert shrugged and tried to reply in his cocky voice "Yep, nothing that would interest you."

The blond feigned the mix of innocence and interest "Oh, what kind of book is it?"

Gilbert furrowed his brows, it was evident that he wanted to end this conversation. Quickly. "It's in german, you wouldn't like it."

"I can read german" Feliks practically said in a sing-song voice delighted at the terror on Gilbert face. He could swallow down admitting to knowing german language if it meant a greater gain. "Can I see?"

"No"

"No?"

"No" Gilbert repeated.

"Please. Can I see?" The blond asked but leant towards the other and snatched the book from under the blanket before the next answer.

"Hey!" Gilbert yelled in surprise trying to get his possession back. To late, Feliks already jumped of the bed, winning smile on his face.

"Feliks give it back" German said in a firm voice "Please?"

"Nuh-uh" The other waved his index finger and looked at the treasure in his hand. He furrowed his brows. It was just a normal hardcover book with slightly yellowed pages. "Eh?" He shook the object but no dirty photos fell out "Im Westen nichts Neues" he slowly read.

"Please, Can I have it back?"

"Sure" Feliks handed over the book, clearly disappointed for a split second, then chirped "Breakfast time!"

The sun was shining and at it's peak when Feliks left the church after the mass. The place stood one street away from the main square. Was old but newly painted. The stone walls held it cool inside, a nice change from the outside.

He wasn't a particularly religious type, at least in comparison to his aunts or, for example, Toris. The Lithuanian once told him he seriously considered priesthood when in high school. That would be a pity.

Once a month there was a Sunday market on the road from the church to main square, filled with small booths that offered sweets, food and bright toys for kids. Feliks took the liberty to stroll from one stool to the other, slowly watching colourful objects and smelling the food. All the time trying to persuade himself that he was too old to actually feel excited by candy cones, lollipops and other sugary goods. At least he could act calm.

Everything on Sundays was festive, especially with the market in the village. Children were running in between grownups, playing their own games or whining for attention of their mothers to get sweets. Feliks also wanted to whine and get candies.

Some of german soldiers walked around, buying various things, all of them in a very merry mood. Their informal clothing allowed them to mix with the local folk. The locals had a bit better business thanks to them.

Finally reaching the main square, Feliks felt the awful need for candy retreat to the back of his mind. His aunt's house stood on the opposite corner.

Before he could reach the building, the was Gilbert's distinctive voice calling him in Polish.

"Hey princess, wait up."

Feliks decided that it was for the best to ignore the man, ignore the 'nickname', spare Gilbert's life and walk home unbothered. The german had other plans. He caught up with the others pace.

"Hey" Gilbert grinned but Feliks only gave him a glare, he would prefer for it to be a punch, as they stopped.

"Hans is taking pictures." the german explained "Wanna join us? Hmm?" Before he was able to decline the offer, Gilbert was yanking him towards some of his colleague. Feliks didn't put up any fuss, with sour face he resigned to his faith, which included Gilbert draping his arm around his shoulders while Hans or whoever snapped photos of them and the rest of the group.


	4. Chapter 4

Some days Feliks would go for a ride on the bicycle he found in the aunt's shed. The arm was healing.

He rode through the pathways in the rye fields, on the edge on the forest.

Single plants blurred together with speed. The sun shined over his head and the sky was blue. Sometimes there was wind. He would ride and leave people working in the proximity of the village behind.

He would relax, close his eyes for a moment. Liberated of the everyday problems.

The only sounds were the creaking of the old bicycle.

During does rides he would look upon the green forest. Sometimes he imagined he saw movement in the shadows cast by the trees. He would ponder if that was the partisans hiding, meeting under the cover of the greenery. His gaze would scrutinize the forest's wall for a while, never finding the silhouettes.

Feliks would take a deep breath and continue his ride.

It was so quite, it was impossible the war was there.

* * *

thankyou to all that read, commented and liked the story. I have it all down, yay, and next two chapter are even edited (thanks to painfully slow bus ride from my home town back to work)


	5. Chapter 5

Feliks sat under the shade of an apple tree in the yard, his favourite place. The sun was up high in the sky, scorching the earth.

He tired to occupy himself with drawing on some spare sheets of paper. Difficult task, never had any talent in arts department. Reading a book would be much better but, of course, it was prohibited to read polish books. Especially now, when a german was living in the house.

Feliks concentrated even more, drawing some poppy flowers. Which found it's way to the back yard. The picture was coming out well, small victory, it was possible to identify the plant.

"Morning" He heard from behind and wasn't even surprised to see Gilbert leaning out from the window of his bedroom.

"Hi" he waved.

"Watcha doing?" Feliks blushed and quickly turned his drawing to the other side, hiding it. He would not be ridiculed for the lack of talent.

"Drawing"

"Cool" German smiled "Can I join you there?"

The blond shrugged, apparently that was enough for Gibert to swing his legs through the window frame and jump to the ground. He was wearing just a plain shirt and casual pants. A day off. The man plopped himself to the ground next to Feliks.

"Show me"

The blond just crossed his arms, holding the papers to his chest protectively. "No"

Gilbert poked his side "Aw come on. I wanna see."

"No." came a very stern reply.

"Come on Feliks, I wanna see." He whined. This man could be such a handful sometimes.

"What's in it for me?"

Gilbert blinked "What would you want Princess?" Feliks just glared at him, deciding to ignore the man as a punishment for the awful nickname.

"Come on Feliks" The german tried to get some response. He failed. "Ok, how about I draw you something and we exchange if you like my picture. Sounds good?" Gilbert asked with an eager voice. Too eager. It was still his punishment time, Feliks just handed him one piece of paper and pencil. Without as much as a glance. He wouldn't be bought with mere wagging of a tail. "Awesome."

Gilbert straighten the paper on his knee and started to doodle something, lifting his gaze every now and then. He was chewing on his lip absentmindedly. Feliks snickered, only stopping when he felt the scrutinising eyes on his face. The red hue was unsettling.

"Oh, don't have to blush Princess."

Feliks clutched his creation tighter preparing for some kind of attack. Surely Gilbert didn't think he could impress him with a drawing. There must be some underhanded trick to it.

A quarter of an hour later Gilbert deemed his masterpiece finished. "Wanna see?" He smiled, there was a gleam in his red eyes.

"Not really" It was a lie.

"Just some finishing touches. It'll be really awesome, I'm telling you."

"Certainly."

"No really. Honestly." Apparently the sarcasm was detected. Gilbert drew something more on his piece of paper. Smiling. It was warm and boyish at the same time. Feliks got caught off guard, the man really changed, the rest taking years off his face. Handsome face. "I'll show you in a second"

"If you insist."

"Okay, here it goes."

Feliks prepared for the attack.

The german waved his drawing in front of Feliks with pride. Feliks' eyes went wide. It was a portrait, striking resemblance.

The only difference was that Feliks in the picture wore flowers in his hair.

"Saw you had them in that photograph."

Feliks was still speechless. Not even thinking of reprimanding Gilbert for looking into his room.

Gilbert's cocky smirk grew wider, savouring his fellow's reaction.

"Trade?"


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Zofia

I have great news for you. Letter came for you from, guess who?, Ela. She's alive and well. It's a miracle.

Keep safe

T.

Feliks' hands trembled as he took a piece of paper with a few words in german, attached to the short note of his captain.. He could barely light up the matches he fished out from the pocket. Carefully placing the paper over the flame, words appeared on the surface.

Dear Feliks

It was Ela's handwriting, Feliks felt relief wash over him. Tears flew down his cheeks.

I'm alive and well.

With some other people I was transported to the borders of Austria. The germans were talking something about factories. I was lucky, I guess, they didn't take us straight to the work camp. They unloaded us on a train station, where we were forced to wait for a few days, under the sky. No food or water. They were waiting for the next shipment. I could barely stand by the 4th day. I would have probably died if my saviour, Roderich, didn't come. He walked to my group with an officer in tow, berating the german for something. The german started apologising to me and I was free to go. Roderich called me his cousin, and while we walked away he was berating me for not keeping in touch. Should have seen the face of that officer. Pale as paper. Now I know that Roderich's family has some higher ups in the government, no one would oppose him.

Roderich is a wonderful and kind man. He offered me board and food. The Edelsteins treat my like a part of family.

Roderich doesn't let me go out by myself, saying it's not safe. He was kind enough to post the letters for me.

I'm not sure when i will be able to return.

Keep safe. Love.

Ela

* * *

"Happy today"

After more then a month they were becoming quite good friends, talking naturally. Gilbert sat on bed, where Feliks was bouncing. The blond was unnaturally lively, beaming smiles at Gilbert.

"Yes" Feliks couldn't hide the good, maybe the best mood he had in a while. "My cousin sent me a letter."

"Not fair, my brother doesn't do that anymore. All he cares about nowadays is probably romance and wine" There was hurt in the voice.

"Uh. You have a brother."

"Yep, younger one." the German beamed with a bit to much pride. "He's in Luftwaffe."

"Oh, I have a small sister. She lives with my grandmother now."

"Pretty?" Gilbert inquired with a Feliks had any say in it, Gilbert was not becoming part of his family (much less a brother in-law). Unless the german would marry one of the poor, old aunts.

"You're not getting her, she's only twelve"

"What! Maybe she want's to marry young." If glares could kill, Gilbert would be a dead man.

"Your brother may be a better choice." The german pouted, sprawling on the bed just to occupy more space. Bed occupation always irked Feliks. Mostly because then he couldn't do the same. not enough space for both of them.

"What, but he's already seventeen. That's not a big difference?"

"Seventeen, joined the army already" So it wasn't only the resistance that had teen soldiers.

"Yeah. I was kind necessary"

"Oh"

They stayed in silence for a longer while, when Feliks finally decided to ask.

"Why was it necessary?"

"My parents are common people. My family isn't the richest. We weren't before the war and at the beginning of the war it got worse." Gilbert sighted, until now war was a banned topic between them. Talking about it felt like dancing on the thin ice. "Our country had a lot of depts after the Great War that had to be repaid and many families found themselves in similar situation. Maybe now it will change, but I'm not sure"

Gilber propped himself on the arms "The army pay is good, much more then I would earn in factory or somewhere. Plus we get food and shelter for free."

Feliks was thinking over something, picking invisible dirt from his pants "Is it better now?"

"For my parents? Yes. Germany is prospering from you know…" the sentence was left unfinished. Both knew it was the war.

"And for you?"

He shrugged "Every man has to have a grand adventure in life" the smile never reached his eyes. Feliks shared the same expression, feeling sad inside.

"Your brother is alright?"

"From what I read he fell in love with some Italian beauty." The German wiggled his eyebrows. "He'll have a family before the war will end."

"Before the war will end" Feliks repeated unconsciously. The atmosphere in the room was even heavier now. Gilbert just reassuringly squeezed the others shoulder.

"It will end."

* * *

thankyou to everyone who reviews&reads. Okay, I know so I'll share the secret that there is not big (or small, probably) romance up ahead, so... maybe a bit of hints...yeah, so fans have to have big imagination. you can work with that, hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

The temperature was unbearable for the past few days. Both Feliks and Gilbert took shelter from the stuffy heat outside in the coolest room of the house, the kitchen. Gilbert was shed his clothes whenever the aunts went out, mind the ladies pure minds and dignity, and walked around in only trousers.

Gilbert paraded form his room to the kitchen, shirtless. Some paper in his hand. He took up drawing from a while back. It was a pass time. Kept him silent, for which Feliks was grateful.

* * *

Gilbert slipped into Feliks' room after supper, the blond glanced up for a second and scooted a bit on the bed.

Gilbert took the invitation and sat on the edge. Sighting heavily as tension slowly left his body. The cotton of bedsheets was cold under his palms. They were rough to the touch.

His colleagues left in search of 'dance and drinks' for the nearest town, hoping for a pleasant distraction. It was just Feliks and him in a small bedroom lit with a single oil lamp. The light was weak and warm.

Feliks relaxed and leaned back, onto the wall. His thin silhouette slumped onto the messy bed He smiled at the other man, eyes sparkling when he saw that Gilbert was already looking his way.

"How was your day?" The blond asked with no real interest as he looked outside the window.

Gilbert shrugged.

* * *

I'm alive, there will be more updates soon. I'm probably going to be extending this storyline. See you soon


	8. Chapter 8

It happened from time to time that Gilbert would come to Feliks' room, with a light knock on the old door before. They usually sat and talked till the bright morning hours, occasionally aided by alcohol and a pack of cigarettes the german brought. They mostly spoke of trivial things but sometimes, unintentionally, one or the other would cross their unspoken set boundary.

"So who would you choose to be, if you didn't go into military?" Feliks asked curious while playing with the etiquette on the vodka bottle. Peeling it off in small shreds. Gilbert was sprawled on most of the bed, half sitting half lying and slowly smoking a cigarette. He didn't leave much space for the other so the blond sat on the edge. It was after midnight.

"I dunno. What would suit me?" the german wiggle his brows. It was cliché and always made Feliks giggle. It took a moment to seriously consider the question.

"Hmm, maybe a cook?"

"Whaa?" came a whine of displeasure but the boyish grin was there. Gilbert loosened his tie. Nowadays it was seldom to see him in a uniform. The slightly crumpled shirts gave him extra charm in Feliks' opinion. "You're giving the awesome me a job as a mere cook."

"Okay, a chef?"

Gilbert pouted

"The best chef?"

"I don't like it." with his arms cross, the german looked displeased.

"Okay, what would you like to do in you life?"

"Laze around all day" came an instant reply.

Feliks looked at the other disapprovingly.

"Laze around all day with you?" Gilbert corrected himself but that didn't grant him any signal of approval. "No? So maybe I would be an architect"

Feliks snickered.

Gilbert grasped with mock shock. "You don't believe a great guy like me could built great houses." It only made the other snicker louder .

"I could build a house for you anytime, sweetheart."

"How nice of you to offer."

"But I studied that." Gilbert's voice rose a bit to loud.

"Of course" Feliks agreed without as much as trace of conviction.

"Really. For a year"

"Then they threw you out?"

"No, it wasn't like the school I remembered."

"Do you remember any schools"

Gilbert gave him a light elbow "I'm a scholarly type of guy, am I not?"

"Yeah, you mean the type that reads books all day and never gets into the sunlight?"

"Foul play."

"Oh" blond eyelashesh fluttered as Feliks took a mouthful from the bottle before passing it over. "so what was wrong with your school?"

"Well it is a sad romance story. You may cry at the end." Feliks just patted Gilbert shoulder "It all begun when we visited our family in Dessau. Nice city. My older cousin studied at that university and he let me come with him a few times. It was awesome and all that shit. Pity I wasn't born earlier."

"Now that school is no good?"

"Nah. It closed ages ago."

Long pause followed, they were both inebriated already.

"There was no romance?" Feliks asked unsure if he didn't miss a part of the tale.

"Oh, why there was" Gilbert smirked "With the knowledge. Proves my point, doesn't it?"

Feliks was silently contemplating something and biting on his lip. His delicate facial features became more feminine thanks to the growing hair. Thankfully. Feliks was young and under the age to get drafted into the army, Gilbert couldn't picture the boy fighting on the front. So different from his brother.

"So what do you want to study?"

"Next year I wanted to study history or maybe philology. Now is to late to apply." The pole whined, and took the bottle a bit forcefully out of the german's grip.

Gilbert grunted in affirmative "Don't know about now but hopefully, in the near future, there will be such courses at our universities. Once the war is over, of course." He smirked as he saw Feliks' face pale and his naturally big eyes getting even wider. Silly mistakes one makes after a drink.

Gilbert patted his shoulder "In the future, surely." and made a very childish imitation of locking his lips and trowing the key away. It made Feliks feel strangely safe.

* * *

yeah, well,... who wan't to guess what uni gilbert wanted to go to? of course Feliks wanted to go to underground univeristy of warsaw.

I'm off from school and working, yay ;3


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you running way?" Gilbert's loud voice came from the window.

Feliks was dusting off the old bicycle. Every time he took it out of the shed, it was covered the spiderwebs. "Nah, just a short trip"

"Where to?" Gilbert shouted too loud then necessary.

"Nowhere in particular" The blond hooked the wet rag on the clothes line to dry and guided his bicycle to the window. Now Gilbert wouldn't make any more ruckus. No need to announce his daily activities to the whole village.

"Alright, always wanted to go there. I'm coming, wait for me." The german said quickly before disappearing into the room. Feliks stood there and didn't even argue.

Gilbert sprung outside with a bounce in his step. His reluctant companion tried to explain the risks of them riding the old vehicle together. That however, didn't bother Gilbert. He forcefully dragged Feliks to their squad station and borrowed one of the motorcycles from the garage, leaving the bicycle instead.

"This is a motorcycle" Gilbert stated with pride, showing off the green machine.

"I'm aware of that."

"Good" Gilbert seemed very content with the reply "I'll sit in front and drive, you can sit behind me and you'll have to hold on tight" He ordered.

Feliks just nodded, feeling rather shy in this getaway set up. He took assigned place and slowly hooked his arms around the other man. The motorcycle started with a horrible noise and he tightened hold on Gilbert's waist. Strangely, when they started riding, Feliks didn't feel scared. The gusts of wind he felt on one cheek and the steady warmth of the German's back under the other were relaxing.

They passed a couple of villages and a small church before finally stopping at a stream that crossed the fields. Gilbert took a deep breath, stretched his back then went to sit by the water. Feliks followed. The stream flowed lazily. Soon enough, both of them discarded their shoes and let their legs rest in the cool water.

Feliks hummed a melody as he flipped his legs in the water. It was an old song about Miss War leading the boys away. Calming yet sad.

Their eyes locked and both of them smiled, then Gilbert disturbed the enjoyable silence and started talking about a random topic. Feliks didn't mind and just nodded when necessary.

With the day steadily becoming hotter, Gilbert decided to take a stroll in the stream. The water was ice-cold and clear, the current moved slowly. Every rock at the bottom was visible.

When Gilbert turned to go back, he found Feliks intensely staring at him.

Before he even asked. the blond explained "You're not exactly Aryan type."

Gilbert chuckled, still knee high in water. "Guess I'm not." He walked back to the shore "My brother is."

Feliks nodded, looking at the water not the German that now stood before him.

"You would pass as well" Gilbert lightly touched the other's hair "Your hair and eyes."

"Well, sorry, I'm Polish. Don't think it would be possible." Feliks said in defiance.

Gilbert sighted and sat next to the blond "Yeah. Yeah I know."

On the way back they visited the small church they passed before. Standing near the road, it's white walls stood out from the green and gold background of the plain.

They entered the yard and headed to the building, when singing came from the other side of the church. Taking the narrow path around, they walked one after another, until Feliks in front stopped so abruptly that Gilbert nearly bumped into him. Before them, in the middle of the grave yard stood a small group of people. Women in black, a priest and two dirty gravediggers. Afuneral. None of gathered payed them any attention. They stood away from group watching the coffin being lowered into the ground, with faint breeze blowing in the branches of the old trees. The priest said his part and one by one the others took a handful of sand and tossed it into the dark pit. The wind blew some of the dust away and moved the leaves. They were both watching the figures in silence and didn't say a word until they reached home.


End file.
